lucy loyal servants
by scorpio bff leo
Summary: When lisanna comes back Lucy becomes invisible to everyone in fairy tail, Including team natsu, lucy has been kicked out by the team natsu ,since lucy out from fairy tail she open her own guild, she also meet many new friend or a loyal servant want to say each of them has their own past story like the twin witch lucy new best friends lizzy, blake and bella .


_When lisanna comes back Lucy becomes invisible to everyone in fairy tail, Including team natsu, lucy has been kicked out by the team natsu ,since lucy out from fairy tail she open her own guild, she also meet many new friend or a loyal servant want to say each of them has their own past story like the twin witch lucy new best friends lizzy, blake and bella , the twin witch so powerful but their so loyal to lucy because lucy save their life,their goal is the same anyway, they also want revenge but on members sabertooth sting,rogue and rufus related to the story of their past ( forgot to mention lucy lost for 7 years and back to get her revenge)_

**_LUCY FLASHBACK_**

lucy walk to fairy tail guild but not happy like usual, since lisanna come back from death the whole guild ignore her for almost one year including team natsu except pantherlily, happy and charle just that three exceed friends with her now

lucy open the fairy tail guild door open and shout ohayo minna (good morning every one) but like usual everyone ignore her

lucy walk to mirajane bar and order her favourite drink , ummm mirajane can i have one strawberry milkshake please... lucy said to mirajane but look like mirajane just ignore her lucy try to call mirajane again ummm mirajane can i have suddenly her word cut off when mirajane glare at her and said, take it your self lucy can't you see i am busy

hmmm lucy sigh

suddenly lisanna and team natsu walk toward lucy... lucy can see that lisanna glare at her

what you want lucy ask at them with rude tone

easy we want you to get lost from team natsu , natsu said to lucy

yeah lucy we want you get out from team natsu because you are so weak you even can't defends yourself , you always hiding behind your spirit plus your always lost you keys and we alway have to protect you erza said brutally to lucy

if your keys not lose then your clothes always lost suddenly gray interuppted

lisanna just covering her mouth try not to laugh after she hear what gray saying

lucy just keep quite her eye now red full of tear

are you listen to us or not lisanna suddenly shout to lucy cause the whole guild staring at them

yes! i hear you lisanna lucy lift her head up and glare at them

lisanna suddenly cry and hug natsu , natsu lucy scream to me lisanna said to natsu although she just pretending crying but natsu too stupid to realise it

natsu glare at lucy he lift his hands up and slap lucy at her cheek don't you ever scream to lisanna natsu said to lucy

all lucy tear that she hold almost one year spill like river, lucy get up from her seat and run out from the guild

**TIME SKIP (LUCY HOUSE)**

lucy run to her kitchen and take out a knife, she then cut the fairy tail logo at her hands like she write something on it ,weakling just those words inside her head right now lucy cry in pain now,many of her blood at her kitchen

how could you natsu, you are the reason i am in fairy tail now you are the reason i go out from fairy tail, how could you i though you were my bestfriends erza i assume you as my sister since i met you how could you say those painful word to me lucy mumbled herself.

lucy then stand up she wipe away all her tear she then call her spirit virgo

open the get of maiden, virgo lucy said while swings her key

punishment hime, the first word out of her spirit virgo

no virgo, no punishment i want you to pack all the clothes inside the closet we will moving

virgo nodded

**TIME SKIP ONE WEEK**

it already one week lucy not come to the guild, now erza gray and natsu feel so guilty exactly since that day everyone in the guild feel guilty except lisanna she seem so happy

hey guys i want to visit lucy and apologise to her want to come with me natsu said to erza and gray

of course we want gray and erza said unison wendy hear it also said, can i come with you

of course we can natsu said to wendy, umm can i join you levy asked natsu

yeah of course natsu reply

**TIME SKIP (LUCY HOUSE)**

hey lucy are you there,natsu shout in front of lucy house

suddenly wendy can smell something, her expressions changed immediately

natsu i smell blood wendy shout at natsu make natsu,erza,gray and wendy shocking

move aside erza said then kick the door when natsu,erza,gray,wendy and levy get in the house there nothing in it

hey lucy where where are you gary shouted

levy open lucy's closet it completely empty

guys look at this wendy call her friends this is lucy blood wendy said shocked

suddenly the land lady in front of the door , you gonna pay for the door natsu the land lady said to natsu

landlady do you know where lucy is levy ask the landlady

she just moving last week the landlady said

do you know where she is natsu asked

of course i don't know stupid she just out from this house without telling me anything the landlady shout at natsu ear.

**TWIN WITCH FLASHBACK**

you kick the ball like girl you know lizzy hahaha sting shouted to lizzy

lizzy glare at sting her face become red ,shut up sting and for your information i am a girl stupid lizzy shout to sting, lizzy kick the ball with all her might until the ball goes to the thick forest, oh oh

you stupid lizzy look what have you done,sting said to lizzy

it not my fault plus it was an accident lizzy said try to defend herself

can you two shut up i try to reading here bella said to them, bella and rufus is reading book while lizzy,sting,blake and rouge playing football.

oooh, come on let get the ball rouge said to them

are you crazy that ball in the thick forest, plus I heard that forest has many of dragon there no way i want to get in there blake said while shivering.

don't be ridiculous blake, i sure there no dragon in that forest plus where did you hears that stupid news lizzy said to blake with confident.

dont' worry blake I will protect you because i am the great sting and I strong too, sting lend his hand to blake, his action make blake blush while lizzy annoying with his action.

look like we have new couple here, lizzy said try to tease blake

ummm l..liz..rouge try to call lizzy while pull lizzy clothes from behind, rouge is a shy person he and lizzy are so close.

ummm, oh why rouge do you need something lizzy ask rouge

ummm, can we get that ball back rouge said to lizzy his sound is so slow almost like whisper just he and lizzy can hear

ohhh yeah i almost forgot about that , hey guys what are you waiting for let go get the ball lizzy said try to call her friends

no way, i don't want to follows you guy i prefer sit here with rufus while reading bella said to them

oooh common bella friends stick together right? lizzy said try to coax bella

yeah, we were friends and friends stick together that what friends use to this time blake try to coax bella make bella feel guilty

i think we should follow them bella rufus said to bella

fine... let's go if anything happen don't blame me okay i warn ya

yes bella, them all said in unison make bella feel embarrassment.

ok we split to 3 group bella and rufus find at right , balke and sting at left while i and rouge will find the ball at front bella give the instruction like a leader.

OK, they said unison

**TIME SKIP**

ROAR... suddenly lizzy hear roar make her trembling

don't worry lizzy i will protect you rouge said with full of courage

suddenly a dark purple dragon appear from nowhere

ahhhhhhhhh lizzy and rouge screaming , rouge escape with speed plus when rouge run he so fast leave lizzy at there lizzy try to escape when she was try to run her foot tripped on a tree root make her fall and her head bumping to rock make her fainting

**WHILE BLAKE AND STING**

run blake...just run sting said to blake

hey sting wait for me blake said to sting but sting just ignore her

Ahh my legs help me sting. blake fell to he ground make her legs sprain

but sting even not look back he just run away

finally the dragon catch blake

**WHILE BELLA AND RUFUS**

are you sure we not lost bella rufus ask bella

of course not what make you think that bella said to rufus

my memory said we have walk at this place for three times rufus said while his hand at his waist

yup we lost bella said while shivering thank you so much rufus

are you hear something rufus said to bella

no why bella said to rufus

suddenly a huge green dragon get out from cave near them

ahhh rufus run while bella cannot move cause too scared.

**TIME SKIP(7 YEARS LATER)**

so this is magnolia huh pretty cool lizzy with while her hands in her pocket

hmm not bad blake said with evil smirk

i hate this place, it stink jus like that three brats bella said while holding her book

calm down you three, you can get your revenge but do not curse this place people will listen you know lucy said with her evil smile

yes master lucy, they said unison

_(lizzy,blake and bella now 19 year old while lucy now is 24 years old and master of knight zodiak the dark guild)_

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


End file.
